1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device comprising a secure switch module.
2. Description of Related Art
Most computer systems include a power button installed on a front panel of the computer systems. Anyone can power on the computer system by pressing the power button. Therefore, security of the computer system is reduced.